


Closed for Renovation

by moon_hotel



Category: Kaiji
Genre: M/M, Solo, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou takes an opportunity to have fun with his toys in his office, featuring a creative use of a ball gauge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed for Renovation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://fyeahfkmt34.tumblr.com's Fanfiction Friday. Prompt: "some solo Ichijou action with him teasing his prostate with one of the Bog's ball gauges in his office after-hours."

Ichijou hummed to himself as he sat down in his office chair, sweeping his long hair away from his face. It was creeping towards 4 AM, the end of peak hours. Normally that would mean keeping watch over the few stragglers left in the casino, but as he’d announced a few minutes before, the building would be closed for renovation during the upcoming week. That meant everyone had cleared out, the employees had cleaned up, and Ichijou himself was giving everything one last check before locking it up for a well-earned vacation.

He’d leave the security cameras off, he decided. The electrical system was going to be shut down for the time being anyway, and with the check inoperable, you’d need a Sherman tank to break into that safe. Everything looked to be in order, and as Ichijou turned to head out the door, his eyes lit briefly on the tray containing the pachinko ball gauges.

He paused, thinking—and after a moment he closed the door, walked back over to his chair, and began to pull open his pants. He propped his feet onto the edge of the desk, pulled the tray closer, picked up one of the ball gauges, and grinned.

Ichijou had fooled around like this before, but only rarely. Between the security cameras and his ever-present staff, he didn’t have a whole lot of time to mess around in the office. He still felt that prickle of excitement whenever he did, making his heart beat quick.

He moved his hand down, trailing the cold metal of the ball gauge down his body, chuckling to himself as it touched the sensitive skin of his cockhead, then further along his shaft. Finally he pressed it between his legs and pushed in, letting out a tiny sigh as it slipped inside him.

 _One day I’m going to get Murakami to do this for me,_  he thought, and Ichijou tilted his head back, letting his long, red hair trail over his neck and shoulders.

The ball gauge slid inside him easily, smooth and cold, but it couldn’t quite reach. He pressed harder and let out a groan as the handle itself pushed inside him, stretching him out just a little more—

“Ah!” he gasped, one of his shoes twitching on the desk. “A-ah,  _ah…_ ”

That was it. Ichijou brushed it up against that spot inside him again, first gently, and he shuddered. Then he moved the gauge in small circles, a lopsided smile on his face, panting through his open lips as he felt the sensation grow. He made a small flicking motion, pulling the handle just right, and his cock jerked upwards with the spike of pleasure inside him. 

 _I’m so good at this,_  he couldn’t help thinking, his grin widening. He pressed the gauge into him deeper and pulled it back out a bit, running the warm metal ball against his prostate again and again. He curled his other hand around his flush cock, tugging on himself eagerly and leaking against his stomach. 

He leaned over to watch himself, huffing hot breaths onto his exposed skin. He loved doing this. He loved to  _work._  Moving the gauge in and out and around, every tiny movement changing the landscape of the sensations inside him, his other hand carefully stroking and restraining his cock. It was like playing an instrument, he thought to himself, but not really—

 _It’s just like setting a pachinko machine._

Ichijou tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes tight and giving his cock a harsh squeeze. He ran with it: himself on his hands and knees on his bed, Murakami behind him, working him with the gauge and wrapping his large hand around his cock. He was good at it too, he had a delicate touch when he needed, and oh god, the idea of his assistant treating him just like one of the machines…

 _“It’s really tight,” Murakami chuckled. “I’m going to have to do a better job.”_

Ichijou let out a loud moan as he twisted the gauge inside him. His cock pulsed warmly in his hand.

 _“I guess it gets a lot of play,” he said, and Ichijou’s face flushed deeply. “Not surprising, I mean, considering how good-looking it is…a really good-looking machine…”_

Ichijou darted his tongue out to lick his lips. His hands shook as he rubbed the metal ball against his spot and ran his slick hand up and down his cock. He couldn’t string it out much longer, and honestly, he didn’t want to.

 _“That’s it, there you go,” Murakami muttered from behind him, brushing the gauge against him just right, over and over. Ichijou could hear him as he bent over, the side of his face pressed to the sheets, panting as his cock jerked and throbbed stiffly. “There you go…”_

Ichijou slumped down in the chair, pushing his hips up, letting out a long, low, rough groan as he began to shoot up onto his hips and the pale skin of his stomach. “Oh god, oh fuck, oh fuck,” he panted, pumping himself with quick, hard, fumbling strokes as he pressed the gauge tight to his spot. “Oh, ah, Mu, Murakaaa…”

 _“Boss,” he heard from behind him, and the soft touch of his lips on his skin._


End file.
